The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Conventionally, printing a document from a mobile device may require identifying the printing devices that are available in a user's network, establishing connectivity with the available printing device and sending a printing job to the printing device for processing. Identifying a printing device available in the user's network is referred to as a printer-discovery process. A printer's discovery is often limited to discovering only those printing devices that are in the user's local network. Therefore, the user can only print on the printing devices located in the user's local network, but not on the printing devices located remotely.
Furthermore, performing printer-discovery, determining a printing driver suitable for the printing device, physically locating the printing device, entering a job release code to the printing device and initiating a printing job on the printing device can be tedious and time-consuming because many MFPs have simple user interfaces with limited functionality.
Moreover, a user may be unfamiliar with an interface that is specific to a particular printing device. Therefore, the process of selecting the printer's features and options by navigating the unfamiliar printer's interface can be difficult and disappointing.